Stand the Pain
by I'm Wicked Through and Through
Summary: This is why I think Julien was such a pain. He and Rogue fought in her mind to help eachother and in the end I think Julien could actually become good.


Stand

I own nothin'. This jus popped into my head in a dream.

XXX

Rogue was standing above the cliff.  
She was thinking about the psyches going out of control.( Self Possessed)  
Why couldn't she just deal with them like she dealt with the Mystique statue?

_"You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless  
Like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright"_

These lyrics kept going through her head.  
She realised Storm and Kitty were singing them to her.  
Just then one of the psyches attacked.  
It was the toughest one.  
Julien.  
She absorbed him trying to save Gambit's butt, but all it did was give her a headache.  
Rogue knelt to the ground and screamed.  
No one would hear, care, or come.  
In this world she was truly alone.  
~You got that right. Why did you even help the boy petite? He didn' deserve it.~  
~Yeah? Well Ah don' deserve ta have ya in mah head.~  
~Your right why should anyone help you?~  
Rogue went inside her mind and gave Julien a swift blow to the head.

_"Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what your made of  
You might bend till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Deside you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you stand, Then you stand  
Life's like a novel  
With the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon  
With only one way down  
Take what your givin' before it's gone  
Start holding on, Keep holding on"_

Rogue continued to fight Julien with all her might.  
"Whah can' ya jus' hate meh? Whah do ya have ta torment meh?"  
"Ya took moi away from mon life!"  
"Mah power don' work that way."  
She punched him in the gut and then in the jaw.  
"Mah poweh can' take ya 'way from yar lahfe. Ya do that on yar own."  
"NO! All I had to do was kill Remy then I would have my normal life back!"  
She pinned him to the ground and looked into his eyes.  
"No person or mutant can have a normal life. Especially not a mutant."  
He kneed her and she fell back.

_"Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what your made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
The you stand, then you stand  
Life's like a novel  
With the end ripped out  
THe edge of a canyon  
With only one way down  
Take what your given before it's gone  
Start holding on, keep holding on_

"You don' know what it's like to be despised by your family."  
He towered over her as she knelt on the ground catching her breath before the Assassin could kill her in her own mind.  
"Ah know more than ya think. Ya feel lahke no one is there ta pick ya up if ya fall. That if ya do somethin' wrong y'all can nevah earn their trust."  
"How did ya-"  
"Ah have 'n' still am goin' down that vereh road."  
He started looking like he would calm down, but then the fire of hatred started burning up again.  
Julien pulled out a daggar and held it to her throat.  
"Ya may understand, but ya don' know what it's like to be hated."  
Rogue laughed at this.  
"Yar kiddin'? Look 'round ya! Yar in the brain o' a tennage gal who's head has more psyches than New Orleans has people! Ah o' all people know what it's lahke ta be hated!"  
She started getting back up and he actually looked a bit understanding.

_"Everytime you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place  
Oh"_

"Julien ah'm sorreh 'bout New Orleans, but it ain' mah place ta shove ya on the correct path. Ah am sure the Assassins do that 'nough. Thanks ta ya Ah actualleh think ah can stand the pain."  
"Desole 'bout all dat chere."  
Rogue next saw the sunset and she knew she was on the cliff.  
Her life had never been so clear.

_"Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what your made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands sake it off  
Then you stand, then you stand  
Life's like a novel with the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon  
With only one way down  
Take what your given before it's gone  
Start holding on, keep holding on"_

"Ya do have a hard tahme in lahfe, but ta make it bettah all ya need is a shove."


End file.
